In My Daughter's Eyes
by MissDeborahRae
Summary: Wyatt came first, then Chris two years later… and now, four years after Chris was born Piper gives birth to the daughter she thought of many years ago. [Present for Melinda Wyatt Charmed]


**In My Daughter's Eyes**

_Debbie Cochrane _

Summery: Wyatt came first, then Chris two years later… and now, four years after Chris was born Piper gives birth to the daughter she thought of many years ago.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this one-shot, this one-shot is a present for one of my best friend's AND adopted sister Melinda! - Yay, you rock girl! Hope you like the story!_

* * *

Her eyes looked down towards one of the most precious tings in her life. A beautiful daughter, she had always wanted to have a daughter and beforehand her life had given her two beautiful sons. She smiled softly watching her as she slept soundly wrapped in her pink scrawl. Leo didn't have to ask Piper what she wanted to call her, she already knew. 

"You're my world, Melinda. You and your brothers." She told her as she moved her hand to move the scrawl back over where it had slipped down. "I'll always be here for you." Piper looked towards the door to the hospital room she was in. She could see through the window her husband Leo with their two sons Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was the oldest; he was six years old right at that moment. Chris was four years old; he was the one most excited about his sister's arrival.

Leo was at the birth. He was hardly any help but Piper was glad that he was there because she hated it when she gave birth to Chris and he wasn't there. Yet, he was busy then with helping saving Wyatt from going evil… although they lost someone important to them that day, yet the person they lost was never really gone. He was still there; he had done what he said he was going to do. He saved his brother.

Chris had saved Wyatt from going evil, the reason why he had come from the future and only a few hours later he was born into the world. Piper smiled softly as Leo smiled to her through the window. Her smile was bright as she moved her head down towards Melinda as she proudly presented their daughter to him. "Look what we've made… she's so beautiful." She smiled softly, even though she knew Leo had already seen Melinda after the birth. She was just so excited and happy.

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero.  
I am strong an' wise,  
And I know no fear.  
But the truth is plain to see:  
She was sent to rescue me;  
I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes._

Piper could see exactly what she wanted to be in her daughter's beautiful blue eyes. She wanted to be the best mother and wife that she could be. She would do everything she could do to make all three of her children proud of her and she knew she could do it. Wyatt and Chris always said they loved her; it was about time she put the effort in to make sure Melinda would say the same thing. She had worried about what she was going to be like to her new baby many times before the birth but Leo said to be herself and there was no way that their baby could hate her.

She smiled once again down at her daughter as Leo threatened to take her away just to hold her. "Not a chance." She was not letting anyone take her baby. "She's mine." Leo made a face towards her and Piper just laughed as she gazed towards Wyatt and Chris. Chris was staring at Melinda as if she was the most interesting thing that he had ever seen in his life. She moved Melinda down in her arms so that Chris could get a better look at her. Wyatt though was looking at his dad wondering why he was in a mood. Though, it was all because Piper refused to let him hold her.

"Wyatt look here. She's your little sister." Wyatt's dark eyes turned to look down at Melinda who made a cute baby noise towards him. Piper smiled, she knew that her boys would take good care in looking after their sister when they grew up. They were so cute when you looked at the way they fussed over Melinda. Wyatt and Chris were arguing over who would love her the most. Piper's eyes softened as Melinda's bright eyes looked up at her, her small hand moved for her finger. Five tiny fingers wrapped around Piper's one. She was so tiny…

She felt the pressure on the bed as Leo sat on the side of it, moving his arm around her shoulders. She smiled softly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. She pouted softly and he did what she was asking without saying. He moved and gave her a gentle kiss. She smiled proudly as she gave a giggle. It was still hard to believe that Wyatt, Chris and Melinda came from her body because they were so perfect. She wondered if her sister's had been informed of their new niece's birth. She knew Paige would orb right over after she would find out.

_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace.  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak.  
I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes._

"Phoebe phoned home to see how she's doing." Leo spoke to her. She smiled softly as she could guess the excitement in Phoebe's voice. Phoebe always was the one, Piper witnessed, who would speak in baby talk the most to the children. "She said she'll come over later today with gifts." Piper smiled softly looking down at Melinda with a soft 'Oooh, gifts for you.' She laughed as she kissed Melinda's forehead. Yes, she was still excited that she could take this bundle of joy home soon. "As for Paige, she said she'd come over after she's finished her shift."

So, that meant for now it would be just Leo, Piper and the boys to bask in the glory of their new wonder. Piper's eye softened as she looked towards her family; there was one thing that was always going to be missing. Her elder sister Prue was never going to be able to see them like this. She had died and never got to see Melinda. Piper was always very close to Prue and she had taken it really bad when she had died. Yet for some reason Piper could feel her presence, as if she had never left them. It was just what Melinda needed. Piper could have gotten teary at the thought of Prue being Melinda's guardian angel. She looked up towards Leo as she sighed.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt." She trailed off for her daughter's full name. It would be the most perfect name for her. Piper really couldn't have come up with a better name for her. Leo nodded his head kissing their daughter on the forehead and repeating the name. "You like that don't you, Melinda?" As the baby made another cute noise after her full name had been spoken. Piper giggled again. Was she still under the affect of pain relief? It was possible that that as the reason behind what she was going through. Yet watching it was kind of cute. She was such a good mother and she had given Leo all that he had ever wanted. They were like… the perfect couple…

"When can we take her home?" She wanted to know because all was well and fine here but she just wanted to be home with her sons and her new baby daughter. Yes, she loved her daughter and now she had another reason to live. For Leo, for Wyatt and Chris and now for Melinda… She was so lucky… she knew she was. Piper believed she was the luckiest woman in the world.

_An' when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart.  
Everything becomes a little clearer.  
I realise what life is all about.  
It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough;  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up.  
I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes._

"What? We have to wait that long?" She asked as she pouted towards Leo. He seemed sympathetic about it but it was only three days and she had to stay with her. Piper sighed as she watched Wyatt move the scrawl down from Melinda's head showing her small strands of brown hair. She was a truly beautiful baby and Piper could tell that she was going to grow up to be absolutely gorgeous also. Piper would have to watch for all the boys and the demons that may attack her.

As long as Piper knew she could be around Melinda, and Melinda loved her, then she was happy and she was already happy because Wyatt and Chris were around her giving her there love so Melinda's love was going to be a delightful added bonus. "We're so lucky." She told Leo, and he nodded his head. They were, it was true. Piper moved to kiss Melinda's forehead once more as her daughter talked in baby talk to her two older brothers. Who knew what wonderful future they would have together.

Chris moved up onto the bed beside his mother. Piper smiled as she watched him do so. She had the most considerate children. Leo still had his arm around her, Wyatt was fussing over Melinda and Chris was sitting watching the whole scenario. Piper held Melinda in her arms for the duration of their time together. Yes, anyone could see that they were the perfect little family. Her lips went to kiss her husband, as she hadn't expected the flash to happen. "What the?" she pulled back.

_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future.  
A reflection of who I am,  
An' what will be.  
An' though she'll grow an', some day, leave:  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,  
How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes._

"Gotcha." Phoebe smiled from the doorway, her baby bump showing. She had a camera in her hands and Piper smiled softly at her younger sibling. At least the moment had now been captured although she knew Everytime she looked into Melinda's eyes that she wouldn't need a photograph to remind her of this precious moment because when she saw her daughter, which was enough proof she needed. She had her in her arms and Piper never wanted to let her go. Never… because she knew, she wanted to be seen as always there, in her daughter's eyes.


End file.
